The First Time
The First Time Source is the fifth episode of the third season of Glee. It will premiere on November 15th, 2011. Spoilers/Rumors 'Plot' *Mercedes' church choir may be back, based on a Twitter post by Alex Anders. Source 'Characters' *Two new characters will be introduced in the episode. Source **'Johnny' - A 30-something year-old man, described as big and tall. He is an Ohio state football recruiter who will tie into Finn's story. This will be a major recurring role for the entire season. **'Sebastian - '''A 17 year-old young man. He must be handsome and an excellent singer. Big guest star/ major recurring role for the entire season. He might drive a wedge between Kurt and Blaine, because he is attracted to Blaine; played by Grant Gustin. 'Scenes' The following scenes have been filmed: *Santana and Mercedes. Source *Rory, Finn, Rachel and Mike. Source (Finn) Source (Rachel) Source (Mike) *Rory singing a lovely solo song. Source *Amber filmed a scene that involved the Glee Club men doing gross things. Source *Sue and Kurt. Source *A new Warbler could will be after Blaine, since they were scenes at Dalton. Source Source 2 *Lea tweeted that she and Cory filmed a cute scene Source *Grant tweeted that he filmed his first scene. Source 1 Source 2 *A steamy scene in the parkling lot, most likely finchel. Source Source 2 *There is at least three finchel scenes filmed in 9/28/11. (shooting a scene takes approximately 2 1/2 hours each.) Source Shelby *This is Idina's last episode filmed until at least December. She leaves for london later this week before starting her concert tour that lasts until December 3rd. Source Puck *The cast filmed a scene with Puck, he's cleaning a lady’s pool. She distracts him, and they go into the pool together. Source Kurt, Blaine, Sebastian and Dave *Grant Gustin will play a new Warbler named Sebastian who will be a love rival for Kurt and vying for Blaines love. Source *Sebastian is the polar opposite of Kurt in every way Source **He has been described as 'like a male Santana', promiscuous and kinda-sorta scheming. Source *David returns in this episode Source *David Karofsky's return will be "shocking" and "unexpected." Source *Kurt has a very awkward run-in with David at a gay bar. Source Burt *Burt and Schuester have a scene in the garage Source *Kurt and Burt have a scene in the Hummel garage Source **Kurt is wearing the hippo brooch/pin from Special Education and the tan hat from the Glee Members Project commercial, the one where ND is in the library and Sue comes in. Also a tan-ish colored suit Source Finn *Cory was also scheduled to film a scene at the same house used for the two above Burt scenes and Puck's scene with a lady. Source 'Music''' *Matt (Will) recorded an "epic" song.Source 1, Source 2 *Amber (Mercedes) recorded a song. Source 1, Source 2 *Mark (Puck) recorded a song. Source 1, Source 2 *Lea (Rachel) recorded a song. Source 1, Source 2 *Jenna (Tina) said they recorded two musical numbers on nice cool sounds stages. Source *Damian (Rory) recorded a song. Source *Naya (Santana) recorded a song with Amber (Mercedes) and Heather (Brittany) Source *Harry tweeted that Naya (Santana), Lea (Rachel), Dianna (Quinn), Darren (Blaine) and Mark (Puck) "Killed it" Naya Rivera also tweeted the same thing. Source Songs Guest Stars *Grant Gustin as Sebastian Source Photos Max Twit.jpg ls0ni.jpg|Lea on set for the finchel scene|link=https://twitter.com/#!/CoryMonteith/status/119257321594552320|linktext=Source plzm.jpg|Cory on set for the Finchel scene|link=https://twitter.com/#!/msleamichele/status/119261783398678528|linktext=Source es:Episodio:The First Time Category:Episodes Category:Season Three Episodes Category:Upcoming Episodes